As such various devices as an M2M device to which an M2M (machine-to-machine) communication is applied, a smart phone and a tablet computer requiring a high data demand, and the like have emerged and propagated, data demand for a network in a wireless communication is rapidly increasing in a current wireless communication environment. In order for a communication technology to satisfy the increasing data demand, the communication technology is developing to a carrier aggregation technology, a cognitive radio technology, and the like to efficiently use more frequency bands and to a multi-antenna technology, a multi-base station cooperation technology, and the like to increase data capacity in a limited frequency band. Moreover, the wireless communication environment is evolving in a manner that density of a node accessible in the vicinity of a user increases. This sort of a high-density node system may have higher system performance in a manner of performing cooperation between nodes. This kind of scheme performs a cooperative communication in a manner of using a plurality of nodes operating as a base station (e.g., a Base Station, an Advance BS, a Node B, an eNode B), an access point (AP), an antenna, an antenna group, a radio remote header (RRH), or a radio remote unit (RRU), respectively.
Moreover, if an individual node operates as a part of an antenna group of a single base station in a manner that one controller manages transmission and reception of all nodes, this system may be considered as a DMNS (distributed multi node system). In this case, the individual nodes may receive a separate Node ID or may operate as a part of an antenna in a cell without the separate Node ID.
Meanwhile, if nodes have a cell ID different from each other in the DMNS, this system may be considered as a multi cell (e.g., macro cell/femto cell/pico cell) system. If multi cells formed by each of a plurality of nodes are configured in a manner of being overlaid according to coverage, this is called a multi-tier network.
Meanwhile, base stations of various forms can be used as a node irrespective of its name. In particular, a BS (base station), an NB (Node B), an eNB (eNode B), a pico-cell eNB (PeNB), a home eNB (HeNB), an RRH, an RRU, a relay, a repeater, and the like can be a node. At least one antenna is installed in a node. An antenna may mean a physical antenna, an antenna port, a virtual antenna, or an antenna group. And, a node may be called a point as well.
Although a node indicates an antenna group apart from a different antenna group more than a prescribed space in general, the node may indicate a random antenna group irrespective of a space. For instance, it is able to define that a base station controls a node configured by a H-pol antenna and a node configured by a V-pol antenna.